


Mitchsen Proposal

by BardenBellaBeca



Series: Mitchsen [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardenBellaBeca/pseuds/BardenBellaBeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Proposes to Aubrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Aca_Sog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Aca_Sog).



**This will be in three stories… The proposal is story one and will be a two shot, The wedding story two and a one shot and the Honeymoon story three will be in multiple chapters. Please be patient when it comes to me posting updates on the stories. I am dedicating this to my Bathroom Buddy @Aca_Sog, Who is the biggest Mitchsen fan I know.**

**_ I do not own Pitch perfect or the characters!! _ **

_It was 4 years ago that the small brunette confessed to her girlfriend that she had a huge toner for her. It was right after the Barden Bellas won their first ICCA competition. Sure she kissed Jesse but that was only to please her father. Who at the time didn’t know that Beca Mitchell was a lesbian it was a plan between the two friends and the Barden Bellas to get Dr. Mitchell to back off the young DJ. That night as the Bellas celebrated their win; Beca pulled her Captain the one and only Miss Aubrey Posen off to the side and kissed her passionately. She expected Aubrey to slap her when she broke off the kiss however the tall blonde pulled her close and whispered in the young DJ’s ear “I like you too Beca, I have since aca-initiation night.” The blonde smiled down at the shorter woman and took her hand leading her out onto the dance floor._

            Tonight was the night the young DJ planned to propose to her girlfriend. She was taking her to dinner before the ICCA performance tonight. They were in New York once again at the same restaurant where they shared their first kiss. Beca left her girlfriend with the other Bellas while she arrived at the restaurant early to get things set up. She double checked that everything was perfect and that the ring was safe in her pocket. She recalled the last week in her head when she decided to come up to New York before the Bellas and ask Mr. and Mrs. Posen for Aubrey’s hand in Marriage.

            _After getting off the phone with Aubrey the young DJ walked into the café and gave the name Posen to the waitress at the front of the café. The young brunette followed the waitress to a booth at the back of the building where two people were waiting. Beca wiped her hands on her slacks so they wouldn’t be as sweaty when she shook the hand of her future father in law._

_Mr. Posen stood up when he saw the young brunette and held out his hand. “Beca Mitchell I presume?”_

_Beca nodded and shook his hand. “Yes sir it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Posen.” She turned to Mrs. Posen and smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Posen.”_

_Mr. Posen pointed to the seat opposite of the table. “Please take a seat Miss Mitchell.”_

_Beca smiled and sat down. “Please just Beca, Mr. Posen.” She placed her napkin on her lap while shaking her legs trying not to show how nervous she was to do this. She waited till both Mr. Posen and Mrs. Posen were seated before she spoke again. “Thank you both for meeting here today I have an important question to ask you and I would prefer to do it before you ordered your meal.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “As you know I have been dating Aubrey for four years. Even though this is the first time we have met I am madly in love with your daughter.” She looked up and looked into Mr. Posen’s eyes. “The reason I asked you to meet me today is I would like to marry Aubrey and I want to do this properly.”_

_Mr. Posen nodded and Mrs. Posen had a smile on her face and nodded, “please continue Beca” she stated._

_Beca took a deep breath and smiled, “Mr. and Mrs. Posen I love Aubrey with all my heart and I am here today to ask you for your permission to propose to Aubrey, I know I am not what you expected for your daughter, I may not be able to buy her the world but to me she is my world. The one I would do anything for, her smile and happiness drive me to go for my goals. She is the only one I want to wake up to every morning and fall asleep with every night. I will propose to her no matter what because she is my everything but please say I have your permission?”_

_Beca took a deep breath not breaking eye contact with Mr. Posen while he contemplated the young brunette’s request. Mr. Posen smiled and nodded once. “Of course you have our permission to marry our daughter Beca.” The small brunette smiled and looked at her future in-laws, “Please don’t tell Aubrey that I talked to you, I want to surprise her on our anniversary on Saturday.”_

Beca was standing by the table when the tall blonde walked into the room and smiled that familiar smile only the small DJ got to see. The one that took the brunette’s breath away every time.  Beca walked over to the blonde and took her hand leading her towards the table, “You look so beautiful Bree.”

Aubrey leaned down to press a soft kiss to Beca lips, “You look amazing as well Becs,” Aubrey sat down in the seat Beca held out for her and looked up to her girlfriend. The brunette then walked around the table to take her seat. She looked up at her girlfriend with a smile on her face. “Do you remember this place babe?”

The blonde looked around the restaurant then leaned across the table to peck the smaller girl’s lips softly. “It’s the place where we first kiss and became a couple baby.”

Beca nodded once before standing up and walking over to the former Bella captain. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Stay here baby I have a surprise for you.” The Bella then walked over to the stage that was set with the baby grand piano. She tapped on the microphone to get the attention of the room. “This song is going out to a special lady who has stolen my heart.” Beca sat down at the piano and started to play the intro of God Gave Me You. She looked over at Aubrey before starting to sing.

_I **'ve been a walking heartache**_   
**_I've made a mess of me_ **   
**_The person that I've been lately_ **   
**_Ain't who I wanna be_ **   
  
**_But you stay here right beside me_ **   
**_Watch as the storm blows through_ **   
**_And I need you_ **   
  
**_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_ **   
**_God gave me you for the days of doubt_ **   
**_And for when I think I've lost my way_ **   
**_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ **   
**_God gave me you_ **   
  
**_There's more here than what were seeing_ **   
**_A divine conspiracy_ **   
**_That you, an angel lovely_ **   
**_Could somehow fall for me_ **   
**_You'll always be love's great martyr_ **   
**_And I'll be the flattered fool_ **   
**_And I need you_ **   
**_Yeah!_ **   
  
**_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ **   
**_God gave me you for the days of doubt_ **   
**_And for when I think I've lost my way_ **   
**_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ **   
**_God gave me you_ **   
  
**_On my own I'm only_ **   
**_Half of what I could be_ **   
**_I can't do without you_ **   
**_We are stitched together_ **   
**_And what love has tethered_ **   
**_I pray we never undo_ **   
  
**_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_ **   
**_God gave me you for the days of doubt_ **   
**_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ **   
**_God gave me you for the days of doubt_ **   
**_And for when I think I've lost my way_ **   
**_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ **   
**_God gave me you, gave me you_ **   
**_He gave me you_ **

As soon as the song was complete Beca stood up and walked over to Aubrey with the microphone still in her hand. She held out her hand for Aubrey and helped her stand up. Beca then got down on one knee. “Four years ago today I told the woman of my dreams that I loved her. By some amazing miracle she loved me as well. We shared our first kiss in this very restaurant and have shared many more since then. I love you Aubrey Paris Posen and have since day one. Just the simple things you do, your sleepy smile in the morning, the cuddles at night when we are relaxing and everything you do in between.” Beca sets the mic to the side and pulls out a small black box, she opens the lid holding out the diamond ring to her girlfriend. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

The tears are flowing down the cheeks of the tall blonde who nods and whispers softly so only the younger girl can hear her. “Yes Beca!”

The brunette stands up and pulls the ring out of the box. She takes Aubrey’s left hand in hers and slides the ring into place on her third finger. Beca smiles at her new Fiancé and pulls her close for a passionate kiss. The restaurant patrons start to applaud as both girls kiss.  Beca pulls back from her fiancé in favor of oxygen. “Let’s eat baby.”

The girls sit down and lace their hands together. “I love you Beca.” The brunette smiles and places a soft kiss on the older girl’s lips. “I love you too Bree so much.” 


	2. Aubrey's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the proposal is also Aubrey's first time

Everything was falling into place perfectly for the young DJ. The love of her life said yes to her proposal only hours earlier. Now The Barden Bellas won the ICCA’s for the fourth year running. She walked off the stage the ICCA trophy in hand as a tall blonde and bouncy red head walked up to them. The blonde pulled the younger closer and pressed a soft by passionate kiss to her lips. “Congrats baby.” The blonde looked down at the ring on her finger before taking Beca’s hand in hers lacing their fingers together. Beca leaned into her Fiancé’s touch and smiled at her fellow Bellas “4th year running Nerds!” The girls around her all break into a cheer. “Ok Ok…” she says to calm down the Bellas “first round of drinks are on me then I have an announcement for you.”

                The girls piled into the rented bus that Fat Amy drove up from Georgia to New York with all the Bellas and the former Bella captains. The brunette lead herself to her usual seat behind the driver she looked over at the blonde and smiled as she sat down next to her red haired best friend Chloe.

                The two former Bellas were talking away quickly using hushed voices as Aubrey showed Chloe her diamond engagement ring. The smile on the Brunettes face grew wider when she heard the gasp escape the red heads mouth. The tall blonde placed her hand over the mouth of her best friend, “Shhh Chloe, Beca and I are going to be announcing it to the group when we get to the club.”

                It was a short ride to the club where Beca and Aubrey had reserved a VIP area for the Bellas to celebrate. If they won or lost it was still the last ICCA championship for all but two of the current Bellas. Beca told the bouncer that the Barden Bellas have arrived and he let them right in. After one of the bartenders lead the Bellas to their area Beca ordered the first round of Drinks.

After the drinks arrived the young Bella captain stood up at held her hand out for the blonde sitting just to her right. “Ok Nerds listen up!” She waited till a hush fell over her crazy group of friends. “So you all know how 4 years ago on the night of the first ICCA win for the Barden Bellas I started dating none other than our own Aubrey Posen.” The girls smiled and nodded while the blonde kissed the small brunette’s cheek softly. “Earlier today I took Bree out for Dinner to the same restaurant we celebrated our first win at. I proposed, and she said yes.” The girls all squealed loudly as the two kissed. “Aubrey and I are engaged the VIP area is yours tonight and now we are going to go celebrate our engagement and the Bellas win in our own way.” Beca winked as Aubrey turned a light shade of pink and a loud wolf whistle came from the back of the group and the small brunette raised her middle finger in the direction of Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose.

The blonde and brunette kissed passionately before walking down the street to their hotel. Once they reached the hotel the pair walked hand in hand to the elevators and pushed the button, when the doors closed the blonde leaned over the brunette and pushed the button for the 18th floor. Once the elevator was on its way the small DJ pulled her fiancé close to her side and relaxed into her familiar touch. “I love you Aubrey.”

Aubrey pressed her lips to the brunettes head softly and whispered in her ear “I love you to baby.”

The younger girl giggled softly as the elevator door opened on their floor. She laced her fingers with the blondes as they walked down the hall to the room they had reserved for tonight. Beca looked up at the older girl and went over to get comfy on the bed. She patted the space next to her, the blonde walked over and laid down on the bed and smiled as the brunette curled up into her side laying her head on the former Bella’s chest. “I know your nervous baby I will try to be as gentle as possible” she kissed her fiancé softly and ran her fingers up and down the blondes muscular arms.  

The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend drawing her closer into the kiss knowing that Beca would never hurt her. Slowly she unbuttons the younger girls blouse her hands shaking with nerves as she fumbled with the buttons. The brunette took the blondes hands in hers. “We will get there Aubrey for now.” Beca pulled the older girls lips back to hers in a slow and sweet but building kiss, a moan echoed around the hotel room and neither girl was sure who it came from. Beca slowly undid the zipper on Aubrey’s dress taking her time so the blonde knows she will be as careful as possible with her. The older woman slowly undid the rest of the buttons on the brunettes blouse not as nervous as she was before knowing that the younger woman wanted to make this as special for her as possible.

The small DJ broke the kiss in favor of oxygen as she helped the older woman by slipping her blouse off of her shoulders and threw it off to the side. She looked down at her lover with her dark eyes full of passion and love. The smile that spread across the DJ’s face told the blonde all that she needed to know. That she was head over heels in love with the woman just to her right. Aubrey sat up and peeled her dress away before lying back down on the sheets in just her light blue lace underwear and matching bra.  The brunette leaned over and pressed gently open mouth kisses to her lover’s neck before she shimmed out of her black skin tight skinny Jeans.

The blonde gently let her hand trial over the stomach of her lover giggling softly when a small guttural moan escaped the girl’s composure. The younger woman closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of her lover’s hands on her body. The brunette opened her eyes when the older woman shifted her position and started gently massaging her breasts through the thin material of her bra; she pulled the blonde against her and gently pressed her lips against her partners. Beca slipped her hands around to blondes back; she unlatched the blue material and quickly peeled it away from her lover’s body. She then reached behind her removing her own bra and exposing her perky breasts to her lover.

Slowly the older woman laid her lover bag against the sheets and placed her lips on one of the younger woman’s tender nipples letting her tongue roll over the sensitive nub. The brunettes back involuntarily arched up into the older woman’s touch and a moan escaped her lips. “Bree baby that feels amazing,” Beca braided her fingers into the blonde hair of her lover helping guide and hold her to where she needed her touch the most.

The blonde placed open mouth kisses across the valley of her partner’s breasts till she reached the other tender nipple giving in the same treatment. Beca’s steel blue eyes where nearly black with the lust and passion she felt for her partner. She wrapped her legs around the taller woman’s toned tanned legs and flipped them over. “It’s your first time baby,” Beca slowly started to kiss down the woman’s toned body till she reached her hips right above the thin fabric of her panties. She slowly reached in between her lovers legs gently rubbing her fingers over the thin fabric of the lace panties. The brunette looked up into the eyes of her lover as she continued her small movements. Gently she bent her head down and took the edge of the material between her teeth pulling them down to her lover’s ankles. The blonde swiftly kicked them off as the brunette made quick work of removing her now soaked underwear.

The blonde looked down at the woman now lying between her legs, gently braiding her fingers into the brown waves as she whispered softly, “Baby?”

The brunette looked up at her lover her face contorted with concern, “What is it baby?”

“Please be gentle?”

The DJ nodded once and her eyes softened, “Of course Bree baby, I want to make your first time special, and show you how much I love you.”

Smiling the DJ trailed her fingers through the blonde’s wet core, letting her fingers gently dance against the older woman’s folds hearing the soft whimper come from her partner the brunette starts to gently rub the pad of her thumb over the other woman’s clit. “Don’t worry baby,” She uses her other hand and gently thrusts one finger into her lover’s core. Beca looks up to watch the face of her lover as she slowly thrusts not going deep enough to cause her pain, “Bree baby look at me,” she waits till the blondes green eyes lock on hers before adding another finger and thrusting them all the way in.

Pulling them out quickly when she sees the pain on her lovers face, she wipes her fingers on the sheets and quickly makes her way up to kiss the older woman. “Baby are you ok?”

The blonde nods once and returns her lover’s soft kiss, “I’m fine honey.”

Beca kisses her once more before returning to her earlier position between her lovers long legs, dancing her fingers once more between the woman’s wet folds before thrusting two of her nimble digits into her partners center. Watching the facial expressions of her fiancé as she quickens the pace relaxing when she hears the moan of pleasure escape from Aubrey’s lips, the brunette then takes her partners swollen and sensitive clit into her mouth gently sucking on it and rubbing the swollen area with her tongue.

The young DJ quickens her pace with every moan that echos around the hotel room, the blonde grips the DJ’s chocolate waves tight in one hand holding her to her throbbing clit as her hips buck up to her lovers touch, “Fuck Beca.” She moans louder her release building inside of her.

Beca knows that her lover is close to her release and she adds a third finger into her core, curling them with each thrust as the blondes walls tighten around her digits. “Come for me baby,” she whispers huskily watching every facial expression of her lover.

Aubrey bucks her hips a few times with the brunette’s thrusts and screams out her fiancé’s name as her orgasm passes through her, the blonde’s body shuddering under her partner as Beca helps her ride out her climax. When her body finally calms the older woman is breathing hard letting go of her lover’s hair. “Wow baby that was, ummm wow.”

The brunette makes her way up to the top of the bed pulling her fiancé in her arms, the blonde nuzzles close to her lover laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder. The DJ wraps her arms protectively over her partner’s waist kissing the blonde’s head softly, “At a loss for words baby?” she raised her eyebrows in a question as the older woman nodded her head. She pulled the blankets up around them as the snuggled close together.

Aubrey lifted her head and looked deep into her fiancés dark blue eyes. “I love you Rebecca Grace Mitchell with all my heart.”

The smaller woman smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Aubrey’s lips. “I love you so much Aubrey Paris Posen and I can’t wait to make you my wife.” The blonde smiled and returned her lovers soft kiss before closing her eyes snuggling close to the small DJ.

The pair fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, a smile plastered on both of their faces and the love they feel for each other lingering in the air.  


End file.
